1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof, which construction comprises a stationary part to be secured to the roof of the vehicle and a movable closing element, which is movably supported by said stationary part and which can be adjusted by a drive unit, which closing element is adapted to move between a closed position, in which the roof opening is closed, and an open, rearward position, at least partially above the fixed roof, in which the roof opening is at least partially cleared, whereby the stationary part is provided with at least a first longitudinal guide extending along the roof opening, and with a second longitudinal guide on the fixed roof, rearward of the roof opening, whilst the closing element is supported near its front side by a slideshoe which is slidably supported in said first longitudinal guide, and which is supported, rearward thereof, by a guide element which is capable of sliding movement in said longitudinal guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
An open roof construction of this kind is known in various versions thereof, for example from FR-A-2.384.640, from DE-C-42 38 944 and from EP-B-0 584 596.